


Rai Jin

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama, Points of View, Romance, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-12
Updated: 2005-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A series of independant song fic's. Lyrics are all taken from Axl Pelemans' (Camdens) CD "Rai Jin". If you don't know the guy...don't worry. He's a local artist. Fic one : Hurts me over - Sometimes people push you off of cliffs. It only makes you love them more.





	Rai Jin

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

So here I am. Standing at fucking Ethan’s bedroom window. I guess I should say I was standing at my bedroom window now. But I can’t do that. Something’s holding me back. My love for him. I curse to myself. Even after all these cliffs and ups and down of these hearts of ours, I can’t help but still love him. I guess that maybe his hurting me made my love grow stronger.

 

' The one you love is the one that hurts you  
over and over again.'

 

I know it sounds like madness. Well, maybe it is. But as Calderon de la Barca once said : “When love is not madness, it is not love.” 

 

This thing with Ethan is not madness. It is not love to me. I’m going to leave him. In another couple of hours, days, he will be a stain on a pure white sheet. 

 

I will wait for you Brian. I will wait until you break my heart again.

 

For the last time. 

 

' And I don’t care   
about the people  
who say I miss a lot  
because I’m waiting ‘till you shoot  
‘till you shoot the final shot

 

The one you love is the one that hurts you  
over and over again.'


End file.
